


Need and Want

by angelskuuipo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing he ever expected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannon730 (Shannon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon/gifts).



> Written for the absolutely spiffing [](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/profile)[**shannon730**](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/) and originally posted to the [](http://we-love-shannon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://we-love-shannon.livejournal.com/)**we_love_shannon** LJ community. If you want to show her the love, head on over and join. I wanted to do something special for you, to say thank you for everything that you do in Fandom, for hosting my site and so many others. You’re a very special lady and you deserve this and so much more. ::mwah:: Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 3-1-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack didn’t notice the change at first.

His first inkling was when Tosh turned his offer down after Mary. He wasn’t really surprised that she refused; it was more the lack of stammering that piqued his curiosity. She had blushed a little and kissed his cheek, thanking him before she set off for her flat alone.

Toshiko Sato had grown up.

It wasn’t until he happened upon Tosh and Ianto in the kitchen that Jack really got it. He watched them from the shadows, the way they stood close together, the smile on Tosh’s lips, the gentleness in Ianto’s touch when he brushed her hair away from her face. The sweet kiss Ianto gave her made Jack’s heart twist wistfully.

They didn’t need him.

Jack was happy for them, he really was. Tosh and Ianto had a much better chance of making it than Gwen and Owen. Jack knew Gwen thought she was being sneaky, but she was really quite obvious. The whole affair was a train wreck waiting to happen and Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with the fallout when it all went to hell, which it would, but it was their choice. What would be would be.

The last thing Jack had expected was for Ianto to proposition him after Susie died for what he hoped was the final time. He’d been so sure that Ianto and Tosh were together. Imagine his surprise when he entered his office to find Tosh holding the old stopwatch. Ianto closed the door firmly behind him and Jack waited, hoping, but not daring to say anything out loud, not wanting to ruin the illusion.

Memories of a different time, of a different set of blue and brown eyes watching him, different hands touching him, floated through his mind. Jack gently pushed them away, wanting to stay in the here and now. He let Tosh and Ianto set the pace. His turn would come. He hoped.

Later, as he lay between his two friends, Jack realized that he’d been right before. Tosh and Ianto didn’t need him, but they wanted him, and really, that was more than he’d ever thought to hope for.

-30-


End file.
